une tante cachée ?
by bellassima miam
Summary: et si Harry n'avait pas vécu chez les Dursleys pendant 9 ans.  et si les Evans avait eu une autre fille ?  et si Harry avait vécu dans l'amour ?  venez lire surprise  désolé pour l'orthographe
1. Chapter 1

Harry avait vécu pendant 2 mois chez les Dursleys. Ce que personne ne se doutait c'est que les parents de Lily et Pétunia Evans ont eu une fille avant de mourir. Ils ont aussi découvert qu'ils étaient des cracmols qui descendaient des 4 fondateurs et de Merlin. En accouchant dans le secret grâce à son mari, ils découvrirent que la petite qu'ils prénommèrent « Emilie Lily Evans » qu'elle avait un tatouage sur tout le dos signe de grand pouvoir. Ils la confièrent justement à un sorcier puissant. Merlin était apparu chez eux et leur dit qu'elle allait grandir à grande vitesse et qu'elle aurait toute sorte de pouvoirs. Les parents dirent au revoir à leur fille et sa mère lui remit un bracelet que seul du sang Evans peuvent enlever. Quelques jours après ils moururent de la main de Voldemort.

Elle grandit au contact de Merlin et des 4 fondateurs de Poudlard (Godric, Salazar, Helga et Rowena). En l'espace de 3 ans et plus, elle grandit jusqu'à atteindre l'âge de 17 et demi. Cela est arriver grâce à une bulle temporelle. Elle sut qui était ses parents. Puis un jour de l'année 1981 elle reprit contact avec Pétunia et lui dit la vérité. Cette dernière la crue que quand elle lui montra son bracelet. Et c'est ce jour-là, qu'Emilie Evans prit en charge le jeune Harry Potter quand elle vit le vrai jeu de sa sœur.

Harry su qu'Emilie n'était que sa tante et appris très jeune à se servir de la magie. Elle l'éleva comme son fils et Harry la nomma « maman mimi ». Ce qui la ravi car elle ne voulait pas prendre la place de sa sœur. 1 semaine avant son onzième anniversaire il retourna chez la tante Pétunia en accord avec celle-ci, ils feraient croire à tout le monde qu'il avait vécu chez cette dernière.

Ils gardèrent contact grâce à un cahier que personne ne pouvait lire des que l'un écrivait l'autre répondait de suite. Puis ils vécurent sans se voir jusqu'à maintenant.

..o0o..

Harry se sentait mal. Il se haïssait pour ce qui était arrivé à Cédric. Il ne répondait plus aux lettres de ses amis. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était là et il voulait en finir.

P.O.V HARRY

J'en ai marre, je veux en finir. Pourquoi vivre ? Pourquoi manger ? Pourquoi respirer ? Je me pose des questions. Cela fait une semaine que je suis là et tante Pétunia ne voulait pas prévenir maman mimi je la veux. Je suis fatiguer oncle Vernon m'a sévèrement puni et depuis je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus et faite je ne fais plus rien.

J'envoie un mot de détresse à Sirius et mes amis. Sur ce mot il y a : _au secours, je veux maman mimi ou je ne vis plus. Oncle Vernon devient violent. A l'aide. S'il vous plaît. __Harry Potter._

J'en es fait 6 pour Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione et Mrs. Weasley. Si aucun ne répond c'est qu'ils ne me portent pas grande attention.

Cela fait maintenant 3 jours que j'ai envoyé mes mots et apparemment personne ne me prend au sérieux. Ce matin en faisant le déjeuner j'ai pris dans ma poche avant de remonter dans ma chambre un couteau de cuisine, j'ai décidé de passé à l'acte. Je leurs écrit une lettre d'adieu.

_A l'attention de Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus et Mrs Weasley,_

_Je vous écris à tous cette lettre car je vois qu'aucun de vous ne prend en compte que je suis au bord du gouffre. Je n'en peux plus, il y a des cauchemars avec Cédric. J'aurais dû mourir à sa place comme cela au moins ça vous aurait occupé. Je suis las d'attendre et j'ai demandé la personne que j'aime comme une mère et personne ne veux me la rendre. Je donne mon dernier souffle en écrivant cette lettre._

_Adieu_

_Harry James Potter._

FIN P.O.V HARRY

Harry se coucha sur son lit. Pris le couteau se coupa les veines du poignet gauche assez profondément et fit de même pour le droit. Il s'allongea et regarda l'heure. Il était 5h30 du matin et savait que quand sa tante viendra il sera surement trop tard. Il ferma les yeux.

..o0o..

P.O.V EMILIE

Je me sentais mal, comme si un être cher disparaissait. Je me concentrer et vi ce que mon fils d'adoption avait fait. Je vis sa lettre et décida de faire montrer cette scène à Pétunia. Je la vis hurler et regarder son réveil « 6h30 » et se leva pour aller voir son neveu. Je décide de me rendre à Londres pour veiller sur lui et j'irais le chercher une fois qu'il ira mieux. Non mais quel honte de le laisser seul alors qu'il est comme ça. Je prends toute mes affaires : potions, armes, vêtements etc…

Je transplane au chaudron baveur en ayant mes bagages en poche. Prend une chambre et attend la suite des évènements.

FIN P.O.V EMILIE

..o0o..

Pétunia se leva après ce mauvais rêve, mis sa robe de chambre et alla voir son neveu de malheur. Quand elle ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière, elle se précipita vers Harry pour voir s'il est encore en vie. Elle vit que oui mais faiblement, elle prit dans la salle de bain 2 serviettes et les mis sur les poignets de son neveu et se dépêcha d'aller réveiller Vernon.

-Vernon lève-toi le petit à essayer de suicider. Il faut les prévenir.

-Quoi mais dépêche-toi, ils vont dire que c'est de notre faute et ont va avoir des problèmes.

-Oui mais comment, ils n'ont pas de téléphone.

-T'a pas un moyen de les prévenir ?

-Si sa chouette, elle est dans sa chambre je vais leur envoyer une lettre d'urgence.

_A qui le droit,_

_Mon neveu Harry Potter vient de faire une T.S (tentative de suicide). Nous n'avons pas appelé les secours. Nous vous attendons dans les plus brefs délais._

_Merci_

_Pétunia Dursley._

Elle enroule le mot et le donna à la chouette qui s'envola de suite. Elle retourna dans la chambre de son neveu et attendit qu'ils arrivent le plus tôt possible.

Ils n'attendirent même pas 5 minutes que l'un des leur arrive.

-Mme Dursley si cela est une mauvaise blague, cela finira mal. Au fait je me présente je suis le professeur Séverus Snape.

-Non cela n'est pas une blague, voyez par vous-même.

Et en disant cela elle se déplaça, et l'horreur se peignît sur le visage du professeur. Il se dépêcha de se mettre à côté de son élève et referma magiquement ses poignets. Il se retourna vers la tante du garçon.

-Je vais le ramener à l'infermière de Poudlard et il ne vous importunera pas.

-D'accord pas de soucis mais avant j'ai une lettre à remettre à un certain Patmol et Moony pourriez-vous leur donner. Et j'ai aussi trouvé cette lettre à ses côtés je vous les remets. Tenez.

-Merci. Au revoir Mme Dursleys.

Il prit les lettres et les mis dans une de ses poches. D'un coup de baguette il emballa toute les affaires de Potter, il les fit rétrécir et les mis dans sa poche avec les lettres. Il prit Potter dans les bras sorti dehors et transplana à Square Grimaud mais avant de rentrer il envoya son patronus vers Albus et Pompom.

..o0o..

Sirius était de rendre à peu près potable la vieille maison de son enfance pour en faire le Q.G de l'Ordre Du Phénix. Quand vers 6h40 du matin quelqu'un sonna à la porte et fit crier sa mère. Il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir et la vue qu'il avait devant les yeux était horrible.

Son filleul était aussi blanc qu'un mort, et quand il vit que c'était Snape qui le ramener il voulut en savoir plus.

-Que fais-tu avec mon filleul ?

-Je viens de le ramener de sa famille car ton presque fils à essayer de se suicider.

-Quoi ? Non pas possible, pas lui.

-Si c'est vrai, Pompom et Dumbledore arrive et tiens je te tends ses bagages. Sa tante m'a donné 2 lettres. Une qui est adresser à Moony et Patmol et enfin l'autre était à côté de lui cela doit être sa lettre d'adieu.

Et il partit en laissant Sirius sur le cul. Son bébé a voulu mourir. Pourquoi ?

Puis Pompom arriva avec le directeur et leur demanda de sortir pendant qu'elle examinait son patient.

Ils attendirent et quand Pompom ressorti elle avait le visage grave.

-Cet enfant à était battus et n'a pas manger depuis au moins quinze jours et ni dormi. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang suite à sa tentative et à son réveil il risque de se renfermer sur lui-même. Il faudra faire attention.

Elle partit en donnant les potions nécessaires à Sirius.

Ce dernier se retourna et regarda le directeur méchamment.

-Alors comme ça mon filleul se laissait mourir mais ce n'était qu'un quoi déjà. A oui un caprice d'ado.

-Je me suis tromper Sirius excuser moi.

-Non pas cette fois. Si sa se trouve il n'a plus fois en nous à cause de vous. Vous me le paierais Dumbledore.

Et il montra au directeur qu'il en avait fini avec la discussion. Il partit en ayant beaucoup de remord et se dit que cette fois ils ont bien failli le perdre.

Sirius espérais que son bébé lui pardonnerait d'avoir écouté le directeur. Il alla préparer une chambre et l'y installa. Il s'endormi en le veillant.

..o0o..

Cela vous à plus mettez des reviews. Bye. A plus.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait maintenant 1 semaine qu'Harry avait fait une tentative de suicide. Sirius avait prévenu tous le monde. Il commença par Hermione qui était effondré par la nouvelle et lui dit qu'elle arrivait le lendemain. Puis ce fut au tour de Remus qui était sous le choc de la nouvelle et arriva de suite. Vint au tour de Mrs. Weasley et Ron, il criait que ce n'était pas possible. Toute la famille firent les bagages et prévint Sirius qu'ils allaient arriver le lendemain.

En attendant il veillait toujours sur son filleul qui était dans un sommeil profond. Sirius s'inquiétait toujours car il n'avait pas donné signe de vie.

..o0o..

Du côté des Weasley

Ron n'en croyait pas un mot. Pourquoi son meilleur ami avait voulu en finir. Etait-ce à cause de ce qui c'était passer en fin d'année. Non pas possible, il allait le faire parler. Il va voir. Mais sa mère ne voulait pas qu'on le chamboule. Ron alla se coucha, il était pressé d'être à demain.

Molly s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu la détresse de son presque fils à la sortie du train. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il lui parle. Mais fallait être forte pour lui. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait c'était de savoir qui était « maman mimi » comme il avait demandé dans une des lettres qu'il avait envoyé à beaucoup de personnes. Que personnes n'a cru car Dumbledore disait que c'était un caprice d'ado.

Ce soir-là tous les Weasley étaient choqué mais ils allèrent se couchés pour être en forme pour le lendemain. POUR HARRY.

..o0o..

Au Chaudron Baveur

Emilie observait tous les amis de son presque fils grâce à un miroir. Elle avait endormi son bébé et comme cela elle pouvait discuter avec lui à travers ses rêves.

En fait-elle observer tout le monde, la détresse de Sirius pour Harry. La culpabilité de Dumbledore. Le désarroi de la famille Weasley et le choc chez Remus.

Puis elle décida de faire une chose que l'Ordre Du Phénix n'était pas capable. Elle se transforma en aigle royale et alla vers le village où Voldemort avait renaît. Elle y trouva quelqu'un qui effaçait la trace de cette personne. Quand il vit l'aigle, il se transforma en rat et elle le captura. Elle retourna au chaudron baveur avec le rat en état de choc. Elle retransforma en humaine et jeta un sort au rat pour qu'il reste justement un rat. Elle conjura une cage et le mis à l'intérieur, puis retourna à la contemplation de son miroir.

Elle vit tout le monde arriver au Q.G. elle sourit en regardant la suite des évènements.

..o0o..

P.O.V HARRY

Je me sens bien avec maman même si elle m'a égueulé pour ce que j'avais fait. Quand je sens enfin que je ne vais pas tarder à me réveiller.

-Mon chérie tu vas te réveiller. Puis tu vas essayer de rester avec eux.

-Mais maman mimi je veux être avec toi.

-Je sais mon chérie, mais je t'observe. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais je veux que tu sois là à mon réveil.

-Ecoute mon cœur tu vas te réveiller et si vraiment tu n'y arrive pas fait moi appeler d'accord.

Puis j'hoche la tête. Elle me serre contre elle et me dit « je t'aime mon bébé » et c'est là qu'elle disparaît et je sais que je dois me réveiller.

Je commence à revenir à la réalité quand je sens un poids sur une de ses mains.

FIN P.O.V HARRY

..o0o..

Sirius serrer la main de son filleul, il sentait qu'aujourd'hui il allait se réveiller. Harry commença à ouvrir un œil et le referma à cause de la lumière. Remus alla ferma les rideaux et alla chercher Pompom. Quand enfin il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son parrain le regarder avec des yeux inquiets.

Pompon arriva dans la chambre et demanda aux hommes de sortir de la chambre pendant qu'elle allait examiner et parler à Harry. Pendant ce temps-là, tous était réuni la cuisine et discuter.

Sirius leur dit qu'il était réveillé mais n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Dumbledore arriva à ce moment-là. Il décida de faire une petite réunion mais avec Pompom qui arriva et leur dit qu'elle parlerait pendant la réunion mais qu'il s'était rendormi.

..o0o..

Dans la cuisine, pendant la réunion

Dumbledore se leva et réclament le silence et commença à parler et dit :

-Bien commençons la réunion. Comme vous le savez tous. Il y a maintenant quelques jours notre jeune Mr Potter à fait une tentative de suicide. Je voudrais savoir si quelqu'un à des infos ou pas à ce sujet.

Tous se regardèrent. Puis Hermione se leva et dit :

-Je pense qu'il s'en veut pour ce qui s'est passé au cimetière. Qu'il croit que s'est de sa faute si Cédric est mort.

-Qui pense comme Melle Granger ?

Il y avait toutes les mains des Weasley levé enfin surtout les enfants puis quelques professeurs.

Sirius se leva et commença son récit :

-J'ai quelques choses à vous dire. Quand Snape m'a ramené mon filleul, il m'a donné 2 lettres que je n'ai pas lues car je vous attendais. Comme tout le monde est là je vais les ouvrir devant. Je vais d'abord ouvrir celle d'Harry qui dit :

_A l'attention de Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus et Mrs Weasley,_

_Je vous écris à tous cette lettre car je vois qu'aucun de vous ne prend en compte que je suis au bord du gouffre. Je n'en peux plus, il y a des cauchemars avec Cédric. J'aurais dû mourir à sa place comme cela au moins ça vous aurait occupé. Je suis las d'attendre et j'ai demandé la personne que j'aime comme une mère et personne ne veux me la rendre. Je donne mon dernier souffle en écrivant cette lettre._

_Adieu_

_Harry James Potter._

En relevant la tête tout le monde avait les larmes aux yeux. Hermione avait bien raison il s'en veut. Puis Sirius regarda le directeur et lui dit :

-Alors comme cela il arrivera à faire face. Si sa tante ne s'était pas levée on l'aurait perdu. Tout ça pour quoi. Ne vous inquiéter pas ce n'est qu'un caprice d'ado. Dumbledore vous me le paierais si Harry ne nous fait plus confiance.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Sirius pour ce qui est arrivé. Mais j'ai une question à vous poser. Savez-vous qui est « maman mimi » dont parle Harry.

Tout le monde secoua la tête en signe de négation. Qui était cette personne avec qui Harry pouvait l'appeler comme ça.

Sirius se racla la gorge pour réclamer l'attention de tous et ouvrit la deuxième lettre et lu à haute voix :

_Salut Patmol et Moony,_

_Cela va vous paraître bizarre de recevoir une lettre après notre décès à moi et Lily. Mais il y a un secret que nous avons gardé depuis longtemps qui appartient à la famille Evans. Comme vous le savez les parents de Lily sont morts pendant les vacances de noël de sa septième année. Ils lui ont laissé une lettre qui expliquait qui ils étaient réellement. C'était des cracmols qui descendaient des 4 fondateurs et de Merlin. Vous devez être sous le choc. Mais le meilleur reste à venir. Les Evans ont une un autre bébé après Lily et Pétunia. Elle s'appelle EMILIE LILY EVANS. Tout ce que nous savons c'est que Merlin lui-même est venu chercher l'enfant pour l'emmener avec lui. La mère de Lily a pu lui remettre un bracelet du genre que Lily avait. Bon pour vous dire qu'en ce moment où vous l'a lisez elle doit avoir dans les 24/25 ans. Nous savons aussi qu'elle sera proche de notre fils, mais nous ne savons pas comment. Fait en sorte de bien les mettre à l'abri, comme tu le sais Lily ne veux pas que Pétunia est la garde de Harry mais bien à Emilie._

_Salut les gars à au fait saluer tout le monde qui écoute ta lecture de la lettre._

_Bye mes amis. Prenez soin de vous et de mon fils. Lily vous souhaite bonne continuation et bon courage pour la suite._

_James et Lily Potter._

Sirius s'assoit de peur de tomber dans les pommes, tellement la nouvelle est surprenante. Quand on regarde tout le monde d'un seul coup on voit tous des visages choqués. Puis Mrs Weasley se leva et ramena du liquide fort pour les adultes et du thé fort pour les jeunes. Tous burent les verres et tasses et se regardèrent pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper. En attendant personne ne parle.

..o0o..

Au chaudron baveur

Emilie était aussi choquée que l'Ordre, elle qui pensé rester dans l'ombre c'était fichue. Elle regarda encore quelques minutes puis en voyant que personne ne bougeait. Elle se leva pour allait prendre une douche et revenir car elle savait qu'après avoir interrogé Harry ils lui enverront une lettre pour la rencontrer.

Ces valises n'était toujours pas ouvertes et elle observer le rat effrayer dans la cage et lui souris méchamment.

Elle reçut comme prévu une lettre lui demandant de venir se faire connaître. Mais elle leur ferait la surprise. Elle répondit qu'elle serait là dans la matinée.

Elle se leva, fit rétrécir ses bagages et les mis dans les poches. Et son rat elle lui fit la même chose. Elle paya sa chambre et parti du côté moldu.

..o0o..

La cuisine du Q.G

Dumbledore était le premier à réagir et décida avec l'Ordre d'envoyer une lettre à cette personne mais avant il faut interroger Harry. Mais Pompom se réveilla à ce moment-là et leur dit :

-C'est possible que Harry est vécu avec sa jeune tante. Car quand je l'ausculter il n'arrêter pas de demander maman mimi. Il ne faisait que dire maman mimi à chaque réponse. Je pense que quand il a demandé de l'aide et que personne n'a répondu fait qu'il ne fait confiance qu'en elle.

Dumbledore l'a regarda et dit :

-Vous êtes sur de vous Pompom. Peut-être qu'il est sous le choc de tout.

-Non Albus j'ai peur qu'il tombe dans la dépression si nous ne trouvons cette jeune femme. Je pense que pour lui, elle est plus qu'une tante. C'est une personne qui a dû donner beaucoup d'amour maternelle à cet enfant.

-Peut-être Pompom mais je ne sais pas.

-Bon vous allez m'écouter Albus si dans les 48 heures qui suivent nous ne la ramènerons pas ici pour le jeune Harry sa magie risque de le détruire. Seule la personne avec qui il a vécu pendant à peu près dix ans pourra l'aider. A vous de voir si vous ne voulez pas sauvez cet enfant.

Cela jeta un froid dans l'assemblée. Quand il regarda il ne vit que des yeux noirs remplis de colère et de rage. Et se décida et dit :

-Bien nous allons écrire à cette jeune femme et nous lui demanderons s'il elle peut venir demain dans la matinée. Cela vous va-t-il ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête et il écrivit :

_Cher Melle Evans,_

_Je me présente je suis Albus Dumbledore chef de l'Ordre Du Phénix. Nous avons appris par hasard il y a quelques minutes que vous étiez la sœur de Lily Potter née Evans. Nous aimerions vous rencontrer et aussi vous dire que votre neveu est en danger._

_Pourriez-vous venir le plus vite possible._

_L'Ordre Du Phénix._

Puis il la lue à tous et l'envoya avec Hérole le hibou des Weasley. Quelques minutes ils reçurent une réponse. Dumbledore l'a pris et la lu à tous :

_Cher Ordre Du Phénix,_

_Je réponds à votre demande et je serais là dans la matinée comme prévu. Pas besoin de me dire où vous vous trouver je le sais grâce à Hérole le hibou._

_Emilie Evans._

La réponse était brève mais on pouvait voir qu'elle était sûre. Ils allèrent tous se coucher mais ils entendirent Harry demander « maman mimi ».

..o0o..

Voilà laisser des reviews

Bye

Emilie et Sirius ensemble ?


	3. Chapter 3

Emilie était assise sur un banc dans le parc en face du Square Grimaud. Elle attendait que tous se couche et s'en aille de la maison pour chez eux. Au aurores, elle se leva désactiva les barrières magique, le temps qu'elle entre. Elle alla directement voir son fils et vit qu'il était réveillé et quand il remarqua qu'une personne était entré il tourna la tête pour voir qui.

..o0o..

Harry vit que sa maman était là, se leva et accourut dans ses bras. Emilie referma ses bras autour du corps fragile de son fils. Il pleura au moins pendant quelques temps et s'endormi debout dans ses bras.

..o0o..

P.O.V EMILIE

J'avais Harry dans mes bras. Il avait pleuré pendant quelques jusqu'à s'endormir dans mes bras. Je le recouche dans son lit et le borde. Je prends la direction de la cuisine et je vais préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.

Je fais du jus d'orange maison avec du thé et du lait chocolaté. Je fais des muffins aux myrtilles, chocolat et à la confiture. Je fais ensuite des scones et des galettes d'avoine avec du beurre et du miel. Des œufs brouillés et pochés avec des saucisses grillés et du bacon frit.

Je fais en plus des croissants et pain au chocolat, des toasts avec du chocolat à tartiner (Nutella).

Elle se prit un plateau avec un peu de tout pour deux. Et parti en direction de la chambre.

..o0o..

Quelques instants plus tard c'est une Molly qui courait partout pour savoir qui avait fait le p'tit déjeuner. Elle se dépêcha de faire appeler Dumbledore. Il arriva avec plusieurs membres de l'Ordre avec lui. Puis ils testèrent la nourriture et rien n'était empoisonné, donc elle servit le petit déjeuner. Elle servit tout le monde vu qu'elle les avait réveillés puis elle posa la question :

-Albus qui a préparé le petit déjeuner ?

Tout le monde se tut. Ils se regardèrent mais personne ne l'avait fait mais qui. Puis les jumeaux Weasley dans une blague dirent :

-C'est peut-être la maman mimi de Harry qui est arriver.

Ils se mirent à rire mais se stoppèrent en voyant le regard de leur mère. Mais pour le reste des personnes cela pouvait être vrai. Puis Dumbledore obtiens le silence en se levant et dit :

-C'est peut-être vrai molly ma chère. Mais il faudrait vérifier après ce succulent repas s'il y a d'autres personnes dans cette maison. Puis quelqu'un est-il allé voir notre jeune ami ?

Pompom se le va et répondit :

-Oui, je suis allé le voir et il réclamer toujours sa maman mimi. Albus nous sommes en train de le perdre si elle ne se dépêche pas.

Elle avait un air grave sur le visage après son discours. Puis tout le monde continua de manger dans le calme. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques heures qu'ils entendirent deux personnes marcher dans leurs directions.

..o0o..

P.O.V HARRY

Je me réveille dans mon lit et je crois avoir rêvé que maman était là. Quand je senti la bonne odeur du petit déjeuner et une voix que je pourrais reconnaître parmi tant d'autre.

-Bonjour mon chéri, tu es réveillé. Tiens prend cette potion et venir manger me dit-elle d'un ton que j'adore. J'aime qu'elle me couve comme si j'avais 4 ans.

Je prends la potion et je me sens de suite mieux. J'adore ces potions car elle connaît les potions des sorciers mais aussi des vampires, des elfes etc…..

Je mange avec joie. Puis je sens son regard qui dit pendant que tu manges tu m'explique. Donc je lui explique mon année en quatrième année à Poudlard. Mes amis qui m'ont tombé au début. Puis toute les horreurs que j'ai vécu et enfin le plus dur la dernière tâche qui s'est révélé par la résurrection de Voldemort et la mort de mon camarade. J'avale mon jus d'orange et me jette dans les bras de ma maman (NdA : je sais ça fait bébé mais bon). Je pleure encore une fois et elle me console que ce n'est pas de ma faute et me dit :

- Ecoute-moi bien, tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort. Est-ce toi qui tenez la baguette qui à jeter le sortilège de mort. Non ? Alors pas de soucis et j'ai une chose à te dire, je suis très fier de toi. Apres ce qu'il s'est passé et d'avoir gardé la tête froide et d'être resté mon petit bébé.

Je rigole mais je suis content qu'elle soit là. Elle m'explique qu'à partir de maintenant je vais vivre avec elle et qu'elle me retire de la garde des Dursleys. Je suis si heureux que je saute de joie.

Elle me donne des vêtements et me dit de se doucher et qu'on va descendre en cuisine pour parler et qu'après nous sortons nous promener dans Londres.

FIN P.O.V HARRY

..o0o..

Emilie pénétra dans la cuisine suivie d'Harry, puis se stoppa en voyant le monde qui y était. Quand Sirius vît Harry derrière elle il se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras quand elle se mit sur son chemin. Elle déposa le plateau sur la table puis dit à son fils de s'asseoir. Elle s'assit à son côté et commença à parler.

Emilie :-Bonjour je me présente je suis Emilie Evans. Je suis arrivé ce matin très tôt et c'est moi qui ai préparé le petit-déjeuner.

Dumbledore :-Bonjour à vous aussi je me présente je suis Albus Dumbledore. Dans cette pièce il y a Arthur et Molly Weasley et leurs enfants Charly, Bill, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny. Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Melle Tonk, Minerva, Severus Snape pour le moment. Nous sommes heureux de vous rencontrer et ….

Emilie :-oui tout à fait, mais j'ai une chose à vous dire que ce que vous avez fait à Harry je ne vous le pardonnerais-pas. Je ne conçois pas que vous ayez convaincue qu'il faisait un caprice d'ado. Mon fils est plus mure que vous ne le seriez jamais. Et…

Sirius :-de quoi vous parlait. Il n'est pas votre fils, moi je suis son parrain et…

Emilie :-oui tout à fait mais je vous signale que vous n'avez pas crue un mot de ce qu'il vous a écrit à tous. C'est vous Mr le directeur qui avait interdit à tous de lui répondre et part votre faute j'ai failli perdre ce qu'il me reste le plus cher au monde.

Tous baissèrent la tête sauf Dumbledore qui essayer de lire en elle mais n'y arriva pas. Puis elle se leva et alla se servir un peu de thé pour se calmer. Elle reprit la parole et dit.

Emilie :-donc je vais vous expliquer qui je suis malgré que ma grande sœur Lily vous ai écrit. Je suis née 3 jours avant la mort de mes parents. Quelques heures après ma naissance un sorcier est apparu dans la chambre de mes parents et leur expliqua la signification du tatouage que j'avais sur le dos et des symboles que j'avais autour des bras. J'étais destinée à faire de grande chose. Ce que je peux vous dire c'est que j'ai grandi dans une bulle temporelle avec Merlin et les 4 fondateurs de Poudlard.

Tous la regardèrent comme-ci un éléphant rose venait d'apparaître. Puis elle se leva et leur dit.

Emilie :-je sors avec Harry pendant la journée et je voudrais que l'on parle en privée avec vous Mr le directeur, Sirius et Remus.

Dumbledore :-je suis désolé mais ce ne sera pas possible de sortir avec lui car il faut que…

Il s'arrêta car d'un seul coup la pièce était souffler par une tempête de l'intérieur et il regarda Harry et vit qu'il était en colère. Emilie se leva et alla serrer Harry dans ses bras et se clama. Elle lui dit tout bas.

Emilie :-va te préparer pendant que je leur parle et jette tous les vêtements que Pétunia t'a donnés au feu. J'arrive, attend moi dans l'entrée.

Il partit se préparer et les enfants Weasley le suivirent suivi de Melle Granger. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui exposa sa version des faits.

Emilie :-mon fils n'est pas une arme que vous allait contrôler alors à partir de maintenant vous n'aurait plus aucun droit sur lui. Vous pouvez me considérer comme votre ennemi car après notre entretien de ce soir j'irai dans mon manoir avec lui et je pense qu'il serait heureux d'avoir son parrain et son oncle mais vous n'approchez plus de lui. Au revoir.

Elle partit de la cuisine claqua la porte puis ils entendirent un deuxième claquement de porte et ils surent qu'ils étaient partis.

..o0o..

Une fois Emilie et Harry partis ce fut le calme plat dans la cuisine. Les enfants revinrent dans la cuisine et en voyant leur regard de haine il sut qu'il avait perdu la partie et qu'il avait intérêt à trouver une excuse bidon.


	4. Chapter 4

Emilie et Harry était sortis de la maison en claquant la porte de la maison de Sirius. Elle n'était pas du tout content de comment Dumbledore traiter Harry. Puis elle se tourna vers son fils et vis qu'il l'observer et lui souris.

Emilie : bien Harry nous allons aller faire des courses, puis nous reviendrons ici pour une petite réunion et enfin nous nous rendrons dans un des manoirs que les personnes qui m'ont élevé m'on laisser.

Harry : ok pas de soucis. Dit je peux te poser une question

Elle acquiesça de la tête et l'incita à la poser.

Harry : j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe réellement avec moi. Que suis-je censé faire dans cette guerre ? Abuse-t-on de moi ?

Emilie : tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment c'est qu'une fois que l'on sera installé chez nous je te dirais tout. D'accord.

Il acquiesça et ils continuèrent leurs routes pour arriver dans le Londres moldus avec toutes ces boutiques. Elle l'emmena dans un magasin pour lui acheter 10 jeans, 20 t-shirts, 20 boxer, 20 paires de chaussettes, 15 sweet, 10 pulls. Puis ils allèrent chez un vendeur de chaussures où il prit plaisir à se prendre des baskets et des chaussures de soirée et pour le collège.

Ils mangèrent au Mac Donald's pour faire simple. Une fois finie ils partirent pour le chemin de traverse où ils allèrent tous les deux chez un coiffeur Harry voulait se faire pousser les cheveux et les mettre en catogan avec des mèches bleus qui le rendait très beau et sexy. Et enfin Emilie, elle se fit pousser les cheveux jusqu'à mi-cuisses, avec des mèches de couleurs rouge, vert, jaune et orange et des mèches blanc. Elle paya puis continuèrent leurs courses, cette fois ils prirent des vêtements pour elle aussi mais aussi pour Sirius et Remus. Harry était vraiment très heureux de cette journée, il se sentait libre. Ils s'arrêtèrent chez un glacier et s'assirent et elle lui demanda.

Emilie : Harry je penser si tu voulais te faire un tatouage ?

Et enfin elle vit Harry pleurer de bonheur et se jeter sur elle. Puis lui dire en sautillant oui oui oui. Ils se précipitèrent jusqu'au tatoueur…

..o0o..

Les jeunes adolescents qui étaient dans la cuisine étaient furieux contre le directeur pour avoir fait en sorte qu'Harry soit persuadé d'être abandonné. Sirius et Remus trembler de colère et là tout de suite le directeur se sentit tout petit.

Sirius : comment avez-vous pu faire cela à mon filleul ? J'aurais honte à votre place.

Albus : écoutez tous je voulais juste qu'il soit en …..

Ron : sécurité c'est ça MONSIEUR LE DIRECTEUR ou alors pour avoir Harry dans votre poche et qu'il soit docile !

Molly : Ron tu parle autrement mais je suis d'accord sur un point de ce qu'a dit mon fils nous n'aurions pas dû laisser Harry de côté.

Albus : mais…

Quand il vit les regards des autres personnes dans la cuisine le regarder il sut qu'il avait fait une bêtise en éloignant le jeune Potter de ses amis et de sa presque famille.

Albus : bien je crois que je vous dois des excuses pour mes mauvaises idées de cet été. Je conçoive que j'ai fait une erreur et que je ne vais plus me mettre devant le bonheur de Mr Potter et ses amis. Et sur ceux je vais…

Sirius : non Albus vous devez rester pour la petite réunion avec la sœur de Lily.

Il hocha la tête puis alla s'installer dans le salon et ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Pendant que Emilie et Harry était de sortie.

..o0o..

Harry avait choisi un tatouage sur le dos. Il voulait exactement le même que sa mère, il fit un phénix en or sur le dos complet puis il mit des runes sur le milieu de chaque avant-bras. Puis il eut droit à une encre spéciale qui avait était fabriquer par les gobelins surtout pour les runes. Les runes devinrent des protestions physique mineure comme pour le stupéfix et des protections mentales et comme cela il pourra gérer et apprendre l'occlumencie.

Harry était tellement heureux qu'il sautillait on aurait dit un enfant de dix ans heureux de sa trouvailles. Puis Emilie lui expliqua pourquoi la réunion.

Emilie : Harry j'ai en ma possession un animal qui peut faire libérer ton parrain. Pendant la réunion que je vais avoir tout à l'heure je veux bien que tu en parle mais s'en plus. Ok !

Il hocha la tête et elle continua.

Emilie : et avant de rentrer on va aller au ministère et régler quelques problèmes.

Ils allèrent au ministère de la magie. Elle demanda à parler à Amélia Bones.

Emilie : bonjour Mme Bones je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer je me présente je suis Emilie Lily Evans la tante de Harry Potter.

Mme Bones : enchantée aussi je ne savais pas que la famille Evans avait eu une troisième fille.

Emilie : c'est normale ils ont tenus la grossesse de ma mère secrets en sachant qui était leur fille. Ils ont aussi découvert qu'ils étaient des cracmols qui descendaient des 4 fondateurs et de Merlin lui-même. Si je suis ici c'est pour que vous réunissiez le mengeammagot et que après plusieurs preuves contre Mr Fudge il sera démis de ses fonctions.

Puis elle continua les explications de toutes les preuves surtout celle de Sirius Black enfermer à Azkaban sans procès ni véritasérum. Amélia était outré de cette révélation. Elles parlèrent de tout ce qui allait se passer et Amélia lui dit que demain à 10 heures. Puis elle partit en direction du square avec Harry.

..o0o..

Chapitre moins long. Désolé. A bientôt.


End file.
